


i'll help you

by awespiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but what's new, mj breaks her leg and peter is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: MJ breaks her leg in typical MJ style, but she doesn't want help. Peter is having none of that.





	i'll help you

“Explain it to me one more time.”

Peter is met with a sigh when he looks over at his girlfriend, MJ, who’s left leg is propped on a pillow and fully casted. The cast only reaches about mid-shin and she went with the less obvious black color to cover it, no one could sign her cast that way. MJ proceeds to reach for the spare pillow and hurls it in Peter’s direction. He promptly dodges the flying object, staring back with a smirk of confidence. MJ pouts, slouching back against her pillow. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs again.

“I really don’t want to.” MJ says, avoiding eye contact. 

“Come on.” Peter urges gently, taking the few steps in front of him toward her bed and sitting down beside her with care. “You didn’t tell me the whole story over the phone. Were you hurt–or something?”

“Obviously.” She says, outstretching her hands toward her injured leg.

“No–no, I mean like–” Peter doesn’t want to say it out loud and MJ catches on rather quickly. 

MJ is almost a hundred percent positive she could defend herself in a physical fight, whether it be man or woman, but Peter always worried that her finding out about him placed a threat on her back and god forbid he be the reason she was in this cast right now. Peter wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

“I was,” MJ stops to clear her throat, “I was taking pictures of the protest downtown, you know–”

“Yeah, all the people the Jameson has managed to brainwash into thinking I’m a bad guy.” Peter shakes his head, quickly pulling up the article on the protest on his phone to show her. 

MJ nods slowly, looking down at her hands where she was having a thumb war with herself. “Well, I was taking pictures because I wanted to use them for my–” MJ pauses, scratching her ear and turning her head in the other direction so Peter wouldn’t hear her as good, “my blog.”

“Your what?” Peter laughs softly, pulling at her shoulder playfully. 

“My blog.” She mumbles out. 

“You have a blog?” He actually sounds interested and it nauseates her. “That’s cool, MJ. What’s it about?”

MJ is actively trying to avoid looking in Peter’s direction now or where his suit is hanging out of his backpack at the edge of her bed. Peter catches on and looks between her and his suit a few times before his mouth cracks into a wide grin. 

“Do you have a _blog_ about me?” He teases, gently poking her in the side.

“It’s for Spider-Man.” She sighs in defeat, “People need the truth and believe all the lies the Daily Bugle is constantly feeding out.”

“But, _still_ –it’s for me.” Peter confirms, teasing a little more.

“Spider-Man. Not Peter Parker. There’s a _difference_.” MJ makes sure to clear that up, finally looking over at her boyfriend who was still grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat.

“You’re dating both of them, so technically–” Peter begins, but MJ quickly interrupts. 

“I’m dating Peter, not Spider-Man.” MJ tells him and they’re both looking at each other now. Peter is enjoying the hell out of this while MJ is looking more annoyed than usual.

“Well, there was that one time that I didn’t get the suit all the way off and you wanted me to keep the mask on and you literally just started–” MJ slaps her hand over his mouth in an instant and pinches his side.

“Finish that sentence and you’re dead, Parker.”

Peter nods slowly, gulping audibly as MJ removes her hand.

“I mean, I enjoyed it though.” 

MJ groans, trying and failing to push her boyfriend off of the bed. She needed to put a filter on him.

“That’s not the point.” MJ begins once she’s calmed down. “I don’t like everyone hating on Spider-Man, considering everything you do for the city. I’m just trying to get the word out there. But, that’s not even the point–I was climbing up the fire escape of the homeless shelter and I didn’t know that one of the supports was loose and I lost my footing and fell…and I broke my camera.”

“The one your mom got you last Christmas?” Peter asks and MJ nods, looking upset. He didn’t know much about cameras, only from what MJ had showed him. But he did know that it was super expensive and wasn’t easy to find. 

“I feel _horrible_.” MJ confesses, looking over at him.

“Yeah, but you broke your leg, MJ. I’m sure she’ll understand–it’s not like you did it intentionally.”

“I know.” She says softly, looking down again. “Can you–can you grab my water?” 

Peter looks over to the table beside her bed where she points at and quickly grabs the bottle, handing it to her. She takes a long sip before handing it back to him, he continues to hold it in his hand as she continues her story.

“Anyways, some old lady found me right after, thankfully, and she called the ambulance and waited with me. That’s really it, though.” MJ shrugs, tapping her fingers against the bare skin of her thigh.

Peter smiles, reaching out to rest his hand on top of her and squeezes, causing her to laugh slightly. It’s something, Peter thinks. He hates seeing MJ so miserable and not able to do that stuff she loves. She’s an adventurer and she loves exploring, so this is probably the worst punishment possible.

“Well, I’m here to assist you with any of your needs.” Peter says jokingly, “Someone’s gotta take care of you.”

“I’m not gonna start calling you Dr. Parker or anything.” MJ tells him, laughing again. 

“Damn it.” Peter says in disappointment. MJ only responds by shaking her head in amusement.

“A sandwich does sound nice, though.” MJ tells him, “I’m starving.”

“On it.” Peter shouts as he’s already halfway out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. 

He’s back in record time and he even bothered to cut the crust off for her because he knows how much MJ hates the crust on bread. It ruins _everything_ , she always tells him. She eats it at a leisurely pace, listening as she hears Peter rummaging in the kitchen again, probably making himself his own sandwich. He’s like a never-ending garbage can of food. Peter was practically always eating when they were together unless they were preoccupied with other things like studying, or fixing some tech on his suit, or making out like the horny teenagers they were.

“Can we watch a movie?” MJ asks after an hour of eating and sitting and more eating–on both their behalves. 

“Sure.” Peter bounces up from the bed but is careful to avoid her leg. “What sounds good?”

“Oh, what about the Zodiac Killer?” MJ asks, perking up and leaning forward on her hands, a genuine smile on her face. Peter loves her little crooked tooth and shakes his head in amusement as he reaches for the case beside her television. 

“You’re so weird.” Peter tells her, but it’s teasing and in no way too hurt her feelings. 

“I know.” She agrees, shrugging her shoulders. “Murder is just so interesting.”

Peter looks and her like she’s ridiculous, but pops the movie in regardless. But he has to admit, he likes them too. They’re kind of like a guilty pleasure. He didn’t think he would like them as much as he did until they started dating. Now, he almost feels bad when he catches himself watching any kind of murder-mystery series or movie without her. He also knows she’ll tease him for the rest of eternity if she finds out, so for now, he just feigns annoyance and hopes she doesn’t catch him getting too interested.

Halfway through the movies, he catches her leaning over her lap toward her injured leg, trying to squeezing her fingers underneath to scratch at the covered skin. She tries and fails a few times before giving up, slouching back against his chest in defeat. He chuckles against her and looks over, finding a broken pencil resting on the table. It’s effective enough, he thinks. He remembers breaking his arm when he was six and feeling that same exact struggle of not being able to scratch an itch. It’s torture.

He grabs it and hands it to her silently and she quickly shoves it inside the cast, itching relentlessly at her leg. MJ immediately sighs in relief and decides to keep it at her side in fear of it happening again.

MJ was always careful and prided herself on never needing help, but here she was–helpless and feeling stupid for not being vigilant enough to realize how dangerous she was being in the moment. Now, she’s stuck here relying on everyone else.

“Thank you, Peter.” She says quietly, sinking into him. Peter wraps an arm around her shoulder, moving her curls away from her face. He fingers her chin with his fingers and tilts her head to look at him.

“You don’t need to thank me, M.” He tells her honestly, rubbing tenderly at the skin between her lip and her chin. It always makes her pout and Peter finds it adorable. “You do so much for me. I’m _glad_ I can finally help you with something.”

“I just feel needy.” She laughs sadly, resting her head against his shoulder. “I know you have stuff to do, I don’t want to trap you here.”

“Trap me here?” Peter asks, “That sounds like a good idea, actually. A little _kinky_ even, if I’m being honest–”

“Peter.” She warns, staring up at him with her piercing brown eyes.

“I’m _kidding_.” He laughs, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head, breathing in her strawberry-scented shampoo. “I will literally stay here all weekend and take care of you, I don’t care.”

MJ sighs, using the hand that isn’t tucked between her and Peter to rest against his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. 

“I love you, Peter.” She tells him and he can feel it, just how much she means those three words. He hardly ever hears her say it to anyone like those words are exclusively for him. 

“I _know_.” He says, kissing her head again and running his hand through her hair. “I love you too.”

MJ laughs softly, returning her attention to the movie.

“I still can’t believe you have a blog about me, though. You’re like a super-fan, kind of.”

MJ promptly punches him in the leg, not even bothering to take her attention away from the movie.

“Bring it up again and I’m never inviting you over for another late night hook-up in your _suit_.” She warns. 

It actually helped when Peter wore the mask, as stupid and embarrassing as it sounded. It heightened and helped control all his senses at once. It made everything better but helped him manage what he could focus on instead of everything being shoved at him all at once. Plus, MJ thought it was hot–but she’d _never_ admit it.

“ _Fine_.” 

“ _Loser_.” She teases.


End file.
